


You're My End and My Beginning

by justlikeyouonlyprettier



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeyouonlyprettier/pseuds/justlikeyouonlyprettier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of nonchronological AU one shots based off this prompt:</p>
<p>Marry Me. </p>
<p>Let's spend our weeknights eating cereal on the floor.<br/>When there's a perfectly fine table behind us. </p>
<p>We can go to the movies and sit in the back row.<br/>Just to make out like kids falling in love for the first time. </p>
<p>Marry me. </p>
<p>We'll paint the rooms of our house.<br/>And get more paint on us than the walls. </p>
<p>We can hold hands and go to parties.<br/>We end up ditching to drink wine out of the bottle in the bathtub. </p>
<p>Marry me.<br/>And slow dance with me in our bedroom.<br/>With an unmade bed and candles on the nightstand. </p>
<p>Let me love you forever.<br/>Marry me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My End and My Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I'm back with a new Merlie fic! I found the prompt on Tumblr and I thought it was super cute and fit them very well. 
> 
> This is a work of fiction. The events do not reflect the lives and relationships of the people involved.

_Let's spend our weeknights eating cereal on the floor. When there's a perfectly fine table behind us._

Meryl opened the door to her and Charlie's apartment and found him in the kitchen.

"Hey Mer, how was your exam?" he asked 

"Not bad, but I'm glad it's over." she replied

"We are officially on Christmas break." he said

"Yay!" she exclaimed

He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"What should we have for dinner?" he asked

"You pick, I'm gonna go change into something more comfortable." she said as she made her way into their bedroom.

She took off her sweater, jeans, and boots and put on a grey oversized U of M shirt and a pair of leggings.

She walked back into the kitchen and found Charlie pouring Captain Crunch Berries into two bowls.

"Crunch berries, really?" she asked

"Oh come on! We used to love this stuff when we were kids." he protested

She smiled.

"Well, it has been awhile since I've had it." she said

"Do you want milk in it?" he asked

"No, but I will have a glass to go with it." she replied 

"You're so weird." he teased 

"I don't like soggy cereal, what's so weird about that?" she asked

"If you eat it fast it won't be soggy, you know." he replied

"Okay, Mr. Cereal Expert." she teased

He grinned.

He walked into the living room, carefully carrying a tray with two bowls of cereal, two spoons and the glass of milk for Meryl.

He gently placed it on the floor and sat down.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"We're gonna eat here." he replied

"But there's a perfectly fine table behind us." she said

"I know, but it's more fun this way." he said with a smile

She laughed and sat down beside him.

He handed her a bowl, a spoon, and her glass of milk. 

"Thank you." she said 

"You're welcome." he said 

"You wanna watch a Christmas movie?" she asked

"Sure as long as it isn't one of those sappy Lifetime ones that you like so much." he replied

"Well okay buzzkill, how about _Elf_ then?" she asked

"I like to smile, smiling's my favorite." he replied

She laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes." she said

She grabbed the remote and scrolled until she found _Elf_ on the DVR playlist.

They spent the rest of their Friday night eating cereal, watching Christmas movies, and cuddling with DJ and Finn.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading! :)


End file.
